edfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy's House
Jimmy's House is located between the houses of Ed & Sarah and Nazz. His house is ideal for a straight quick view of the Cul-de-Sac street, but the Junkyard is located behind his house. It is not usually seen in the series, but it is the place where the Ed's Quick Repair Service scam in "Rent-a-Ed" took place, which destroyed Jimmy's oven, ceiling, and room. Jimmy's Bedroom His bedroom is located on the 2nd floor. It is quite a luxurious and artistic looking room. It also appears that Jimmy has a picture of Sarah in his room beside his bed. His floor was once destroyed in "Rent-a-Ed," when the Eds were repairing Jimmy's oven. It would subsequently be shown a few times throughout the series. Hallway Jimmy's hallway has a green color scheme. During Christmas time, the hallway is decorated with many Christmas decorations, as seen in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle". Kitchen His kitchen is an average looking kitchen with a white color scheme. In the episode "A Glass of Warm Ed," his kitchen once completely trashed by Ed during one of his sleepwalks. At Christmas, Jimmy uses his table as a space for his Christmas village made out of various types of candy, which "Eddy the Christmas Angel" ate in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. Garage His garage was first seen in "If It Smells Like an Ed." It contains a hockey net and various other pieces of hockey equipment. Supposedly his father makes him practice. It was seen a second time in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" ''when Jimmy used it for his beauty salon scam. In this episode, is was shown to have several storage shelves full of beauty products which later fell on Edd and Jonny. Bathroom/Powder Room Jimmy's bathroom was seen only once, in ''"Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed," where he was instructed by Jonny to flush the toilet to drive out the 'Mole Mutants'. It's unknown which floor it is on, but the walls were painted orange, and the floor and the trim were the same design of red and pink checkerboard. The toilet was white with a blue soft cover on the lid. A window can be seen to the left. Since only the toilet is seen, it's possible this is a powder room and not really a bathroom, but this is just speculation. During Christmas Jimmy goes to great lengths to decorate his home for the holidays. In his living room, a fully trimmed Christmas tree (with no presents underneath) stands in a corner next to a table with a red cloth and a reindeer snowglobe proudly displayed. Right above it, a pure white wreath hangs on the wall, with two white and silver candy canes facing outward to the wreath's sides, a blue ribbon banner cuts across the wreath reading 'PEACE ON EARTH' in bright red letters, and two yellow ribbons extend from the wreath's lower areas connecting to the candy canes. Together, they spell out 'JOY to' on the left ribbon, and 'the WORLD' on the right ribbon. Still more with a red bow above the wreath, nearly touching the ceiling, and more yellow ribbons extending out from it as the grace the walls, altering with more red bows. Jimmy's front door is also decorated on both sides, the inside a pale green with red ribbons in a cross formation, a green bow is added on the crisscross, making it appear as a present. Another large candy cane is to the left, with a side table holding a bowl of what looks like pine cones, nuts, or both. The outside of the door is a deep blue with a white ribbon decoration in a cross formation, this one embellished with a decoration comprised of holly, golden leaves, gold bells, and a little red bow. A life size nutcracker is also seen next to the doorway into the halls, the doorway itself lined with what looks like Christmas lights. A string of faux icicles also hangs at the top of the back wall. However, that's just the living room! In the hallways, a large red rug with white stars is placed on the floor, more icicle strings are hanging at the tops of the left walls, as well as more white wreaths with Peace on Earth banners, a snow-white garland hanging at the tops of the right walls, a large red bow over the kitchen doorway, and a sleigh image hanging on the rear wall. Another table with a bowl of cones/nuts and a Christmas tree image are also present. The kitchen by far has Jimmy's proudest Christmas achievement; his 'Holly Jolly Christmas Gingerbread Village', covering the entire kitchen table, also trimmed with red garlands and bunches of holly. The counters and walls are also decorated with yellow ribbons and red bows, and the buffet table is also decorated with more snow-white garlands. The fridge too is embellished with vertical red ribbon and a green bow. Jimmy also prides himself with snowmen made of mashed potatoes and butter shapes cut with Christmas cookie cutters. Still, many more holiday foods such as ham and cakes are also seen on the tables. Trivia *Jimmy's house (alongside Jonny's and Eddy's) are the only houses to be completely destroyed in the entire series. Jimmy's house was destroyed in "In Like Ed." *In "Every Which Way But Ed," in the younger Eds' flashback, his house is in the middle of being built, hinting that Jimmy is not originally from Peach Creek. **However, since Jimmy is considerably younger than the Eds, it's more likely he was not yet born at the time. Gallery Vlcsnap-2017-03-05-14h16m56s351.png|Part of Jimmy's living room. Vlcsnap-2015-12-14-22h37m16s968.png|Jimmy's garage. Jimmy's_Room.png|Another view of Jimmy's Room. Vlcsnap-2016-01-21-18h25m27s334.png|Jimmy's kitchen. Vlcsnap-2016-01-21-18h25m47s634.png|A full view of Jimmy's room. Vlcsnap-2016-01-21-18h29m38s784.png|A full view of Jimmy's living room. Vlcsnap-2017-03-05-14h14m23s998.png|Part of Jimmy's Bathroom. Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-10h05m15s962.png|Jimmy's hallway decorated for Christmas. Category:Peach Creek Category:Residences Category:Structure Category:Locations